


Welcome Home

by elvenspirits



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anger, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Elf Culture & Customs, Fear, Hydra (Marvel), Implied Sexual Content, Love, Marvel Universe, Middle Earth, Mirkwood, Multi, References to Depression, SHIELD, The Lord of the Rings References, Time Travelling Legolas Greenleaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenspirits/pseuds/elvenspirits
Summary: Battling against hydra is one problem, but finding a random elf who is clueless to the modern world is another. Legolas of Mirkwood finds himself in a sticky situation as he is held hostage by Hydra, hoping someone could help him and get him out of the torment and questioning that Hydra is putting him through.





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using ao3 and this is one of my first published on here. I had this idea for a while of "What if Legolas was for some reason in the Agents of Shield universe and meets the Shield and Hydra team?" I immediately started writing it and now I can share it with you all. Enjoy :)

Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. has seen things that no one can comprehend, has discovered the secrets that are to keep hidden, but by this point, he is tired of it. Closing the door behind him with the sound of a click, he grabs a chair and slides it towards him, sitting down. The dark blue hexagonal pattern walls of the plane’s cell surround the two sitting across from each other. Coulson adjusts himself in his seat to make himself comfortable, and clasps his hands together, laying them on his lap.  
“Now tell me,” he gives the person across from him a look of interest and amusement, “how many more of you are out there?”

—————————————————————

Chapter 1

Run  
Breathe  
Run  
Breathe  
The two thoughts run through the blonde’s mind as he makes his way through the cold desert of ice. Snow sticks to his long locks and his nose is turning a rosey red from the cold. He stops abruptly at the sound of an aircraft in front of him, and his stomach drops. He just wanted to leave and be free of their grasp. He didn’t say a word during his interrogation with the men that captured him, but that came with great consequences, much of which is pain. Several punches to the face made for a fractured jaw and a deep cut under his right eye. A cut runs down the right of his throat, blood dripping onto his green woodland tunic. For how modern the world he is staying in is, he never thought about fitting in it. From his time deep in the woods, he thought no one would find him.  
The aircraft in front of him whirls around, its bright lights blinding the blonde as well as a gust of wind coming from the plane. He doesn’t hesitate to run to the left, away from the plane or anyone else who is after him. He has to get away. The sound of a voice makes his blood turn to ice.

“Here elf boy! Where are ya ?” The voice taunts the elf. He recognizes the voice and keeps on running. He hears gunshots behind him and ignores his screaming lungs as they tell him to stop and take a break. He loses his footing and falls into the icy earth. Blood drips from his nostril as he smacks his face against the hard surface, staining the snow a crimson red. The elf curls himself into a ball and wishes for everything to stop. The torment, the tauntings, everything. He wishes for the warmth and coverage of the forests, and the sound of his friend’s voice or his father’s. The sound of footsteps approach the elf, stepping in front of his face. The elf looks up and gives a weary glare to his former captor. The man sighs.

“Thought you could get away, did ya?” The man kneels down in front of the blonde, lifting the elf’s chin with his fingers.

“You are aware of how...special you are, do you not?” the man continues, “we need ya, Legolas. You can help us. You can have anything you want.” The man pauses to let the words sink into Legolas. No I don’t want this, the elf thought. Legolas stayed there, still as he could, not letting his gaze drop from the man’s cold, grey eyes. The man felt slightly intimidated under the elf’s icy blue glare, but shook the feeling off. He was the leader. He was the one who will train the worthless alien being in front of him and turn him into a weapon of his own against S.H.I.E.L.D.  
“What I want, is for you to leave me alone.” Legolas replies, his voice on edge giving the man a warning, who laughed.

“It speaks!” throwing his hands in the air he continues, “That’s not happening Princess,” The man says, chuckling and grabbing the elf’s long tress, “Now stand up and get your elven ass back into the plane before I end up pulling your hair out.” Legolas stiffens and his face scrunches in pain as the man has a steady and tight grip on his hair. With the force, Legolas stands up and is violently shoved to the ramp leading into the plane. Being back inside the chrome-colored modernized walls made Legolas’ head spin. He is lead to the main lounge area and is shoved onto the floor with a grunt.

“Good job gettin’ him back John.” Another voice spoke. The captor smirked, showing his crooked teeth.

“Well Ward we need him to stay with us. He can be a help with his inhuman strength and skills. You saw how he fought. He is the reason why you have a black eye.” Ward sighed inwardly at the mention of his blackened eye. From all the people he has battled against, Legolas was one of the toughest.

“Yes, sir. He is going to pay for that later on. Where do you want to put him?” Ward asks with some unenthusiasm, his gaze clouded with boredom. John puts his hand on his temple and then gestures towards an area of the plane.

“Just take him to the interrogation room again. I’m tired of dealing with his shit.” Legolas groans as John steps over him, kicking him in the ribs before leaving the room with the rest of Hydra, leaving Legolas and Ward alone. The unshaven man squats down in Legolas’ view, his dark eyes looking at every inch of the elf.

“You wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?” Ward says, a smirk playing on his lips. Legolas stood up slowly, but to his dismay, Ward kicks Legolas’s legs from under him. The elf was able to catch his balance before colliding with the ground once again.

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Legolas mumbles loud enough for the bastard in front of him to hear. Ward’s smirk only widens.

“Ah looks like you are beginning to finally talk. Maybe you can answer the questions we ask you this time, is that clear?” His voice is laced with turmoil and malice, which made Legolas unsettled. Oh how he wishes he was at home fighting off spiders and orcs instead of greedy men that want him for his strength and quick mind. Ward goes behind Legolas with a gun pointed at the elf’s back, and starts to push the blonde forward down a hall. The dim white lights and grey walls only caused the young prince to be more tense. The surroundings are far too foreign for his liking. Ward opens a door after entering a code, which Legolas tries to remember what it is, though Ward’s fingers fly across the code panel. The door opens with a click and Legolas is shoved in, and before Legolas can say anything, he is shot with an electrocutor and his world starts to disappear under his vision. Darkness takes the elf, leading him to unconsciousness.  
Satisfied with his work, Ward drags the blonde to a chair, seated in front of a table that is covered in dried blood from the previous beatings. He laches metal cuffs over the prince’s wrists and ankles, making it harder for the elf to escape this time.

“You elven shit aren’t going anywhere.” Ward snarls at the sleeping elf as he finishes secruing Legolas. It will be a few hours until he wakes, so Ward takes his advantage to raid the elf even more, as well as let his corrupted mind take over. He searches Legolas for any weapons that the prince may be hiding, though he found none. Ward glances over the elf’s fair but yet bruised face. His eyes then linger over Legolas’ body which is still dressed in fine elven clothing. A smile appears on his lips at the thought of what horrid things he could do to make the elf’s stay even more uncomfortable. He has already done it with May once, why not try it with an elf? Ward unhooks the brooch that is holding the elf’s cloak together and he throws the cloak into a nearby corner. His fingers slide down to the first clasp that is holding Legolas’ tunic together. Before he can unclasp it, John’s voice interrupts him through the intercom in his ear.

“Ward I got another job for you to do.” With a sigh, the agent stands up and glares at the sleeping creature, then heads out of the cell, leaving Legolas in the dim light, the sound of his light breathing only heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! This is more brutal than the last chapter, and you will be introduced to another character ;) 
> 
> OH also I am open to suggestions or thoughts on how to make my writing or story better.  
I also just realized that I need to space out my paragraphs..I am writing all of this in a google doc at the moment so it is all spaced out nicely there but not here...huh..  


Chapter 2

Legolas awoke the said few hours later, and he was confused as to what happened and where he was. His mind was still groggy from getting shocked, and nothing was lining up. The elf squints through the bright but yet dim light of the room. Legolas tried to move his hands, but realizes with fear that they were stuck with some heavy material, most likely metal. He opens his eyes completely to see that they are clamped down along with his ankles. Panic arises within him as he strains his memories to think of what events occurred. Then it hit him. He was in another universe of some sort with men who are part of a Kingdom or legion called Hydra who want the elf for their own doing. Sighing impatiently, the blonde tries again to move, but it was no use. Cursing, he purses his lips together and glances around the room, the familiar sights of the cell reminding him of what happened when he escaped the first time.

“Ai, Elbereth, what am I going to do.” Legolas frowns to himself. He looks around, trying to get used to his boring yet absurd surroundings.

“Only the Iluvatar know of what destiny lies within this flying fortress.” It strikes the elf of how strange and technical this place is. It never crossed his mind of how a building could be flying several thousand feet above the ground. Everything about this journey is strange, considering he is in a whole other universe. The elf feels as if his time is behind, and this is the future that he is supposed to live in. No. He is living in the future, but his future is more subtle and less advanced. His heart aches at the thought of home. The green leaves, the soft touch of grass, the sound of his bow creaking every time he pulls it back to notch an arrow. Sighing, Legolas starts to move his wrists in an attempt to get himself free, which does not work. He waits for another several minutes of silence until the door starts to open again. This time it wasn’t just Ward, but John, several guards in bulletproof vests, and a woman with a flower dress. The woman interested Legolas more than the others. What authority does she have here and why would she want to work for those who hurt others?  
After everyone has filed into the room, John takes a seat across from Legolas, eyeing the elf with interest.

“So. I heard that you are going to answer our questions now.” John asks, leaning forward with his hands together laying on the table. Legolas stares ahead, passed John and past the others. He doesn’t move as John speaks or acknowledges that he was speaking. John impatiently snaps his fingers.

“Hey can you hear me? Pay attention dammit.” Legolas’ eyes are distant as he goes into his own mind, thinking of his journeys through Middle Earth. He doesn’t even care nor notice the slap against his face.

“Is it broken?” John asks, his frustration becoming noticeable. Ward steps up beside Legolas, bending down and keep eye level with the elf. He waves his hand in front of the blonde’s eyes, who doesn’t notice Ward’s gesture.

“Huh...maybe this will make him talk.” A scream erupted from Legolas’ throat as a shocker was placed against his chest, a burning sensation coursing through the elf’s entire body. Ward takes away the device and looks at the blonde, satisfied at his doing. After a few short moments of Legolas gasping in pain, John spoke again.

“Now, elf, answer these questions, will ya?” Legolas looks up and meets the man’s gaze. Legolas made sure that he seemed intimidating in front of these idiots, though fear was creeping into the young prince. The elf doesn’t say a word nor move.

“Whose orders are you following?” John asks, his eyeing the elf with suspicion.

“No one.” Legolas replies shortly after the question was asked. This didn’t satisfy anyone else in the room.

“Everyone follows someone, do they not? Especially in a circumstance such as this.” John slowly rises in his seat and starts to circle around Legolas, who can do nothing but answer their pathetic questions.

“I don’t follow anyone.” Legolas says again, emphasizing the last word in his sentence to make it clear to the mortal’s mind.

“I call bullshit.” John hisses and smacks the side of the elf’s head, making blood starting to ooze from Legolas’ ear. John sees the blood and then traces his fingers over the elf’s pointed ears. Legolas shutters over the man’s touch, and wishes for John to not touch him.

“Don’t touch me.” Legolas snarls, his anger rising. This only made John to smile more. The man’s fingers linger over to the blonde hair, and the neatly made braids that were among the many strands of hair. Legolas tensed and swallowed hard. What do these bastards want from him? This time, Ward spoke.

“Who gave you orders to our location?”

“No one.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I am not lying.”

“Oh but you are, and I am not asking again.”

“I did not know of your location—!” Another smack to Legolas’ face. Pain sears in every part of his face, and his nose begins to bleed once more. For the next twenty minutes, this is what the elf prince went through. A cycle of torment and anger towards Legolas. The guards and the lady just watched, not moving or speaking, though the lady had sympathy in her eyes. She flinched at the first two smacks, but then sighed and just accepted the fact that the beatings were going to worsen as the questions get deeper. Why they must get specific answers from the elf and waste their time on him is beyond her. By the end of the questioning, the elf was passed out yet again. His face is unrecognizable under the blood and cuts from the beatings. His neck bloodied a bruised from where they did other attempts at getting the answers the men wanted. Unsatisfied and irritated, John starts to leave. He looks back at Ward before exiting the chamber.

“Make him comply.” John finally says as he exits.

“Yes sir.” Ward smirks and then follows John out of the room to gather the right materials needed to make the elf one of them. The lady watches them leave and then walks over to the beat up creature. She strokes the blood matted hair and purses her lips. This is not how a new specimen should be treated, but she wasn’t the boss. Hydra has its way of doing things, most of which is violent. She glances around the room before pulling a small test tube of liquid out of the pocket of her dress, injecting it into the soft flesh of the slumbering elf. Legolas stirs slightly and then his bright blue eyes are met with brown. The young prince looks at the lady with a look of confusion, and his eyes rested on the empty syringe in her hand.

“I know you probably weren’t expecting to be woken up so soon, but I have you know that Hydra is planning something for you. Something that should only be happening with one individual, but now you.” Legolas stares at the woman, unable to comprehend what she is trying to say, the injection still coursing through his veins.

“What are they going to do?” He asks, his voice rough. The lady shakes her head.

“I cannot tell you, I just wanted to warn you. I am not your ally, but I am not towards Hydra either.” Legolas had many questions, but one he needed to know for now.

“May I ask your name?” He asks, stopping the lady from leaving the room. She turns and has a small but sweet smile on her lips, lighting up her face.

“Raina.”


	3. Don't Comply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh the spacing is weird once againnn... Anyways finally there is action that doesn't include Legolas getting another smack to his precious face.

Chapter 3 

The door opening violently startles Legolas as John storms in, anger written all over his face. 

“It’s your turn to show us what you can do, elf.” He walks over to Legolas and starts to unclamp the metal restraints from the prince’s wrists and ankles. John then forcefully grabs Legolas’ arm and yanks him out of the chair, a small gasp escaping the young elf. 

“If you try to do any funny business,” John warns, getting out a pistol and holding it towards the woodland prince, “you’re dead.” Legolas doesn’t say a word as he is pushed out of the chamber and into the hallway. Alarms are blaring and the sound of people shouting and gunshots can be heard from somewhere nearby. Legolas’ vision is cut short as a blindfold is placed over his head, blocking any sight for any ways of escape. John drags Legolas through many hallways, until the ground starts to slope downward. We must be getting out of the flying fort, Legolas thinks to himself. The elf can feel snow below his feet as they step out of the plane. A breeze makes Legolas shutter, the cold chilling him to the bone. Then the temperature is warmer as they enter yet another building. Another hallway here, another there. By this point, Legolas has given up on where they were going or what the way back was. 

A voice is heard shouting behind them. “Wait, John, I didn’t comply him yet!” Legolas notices that it is Ward speaking. “Why do you think I have a gun to his head? If he does anything that goes against us, I’ll kill ‘im!” John shouts back. A sharp and aggravated sigh is heard from Ward, and then the sounds of footsteps of him walking away. The elf is led into a small room, which to his surprise starts moving downward like a shaft. He stays still and tense, not knowing what will happen next. John takes off the blindfold and is met with two ice-blue eyes. “This should be fun.” John says enthusiastically, patting Legolas’ shoulder. The prince narrows his eyes at the man and doesn’t say anything. He wishes he could just smack him senseless, but he knew it would do him no good considering his current circumstances. He was weaponless and weak from the drugs and beatings. Not to mention the amount of guards that surround them in the elevator. The soft sound of a bell rings for a short moment and the metal, chrome doors slide open, revealing a high-tech lab. Two guards in front of Legolas move forward, and soon all of them are out of the elevator. The men raise their guns, and Legolas looks up, knowing why. In front of them are a small group of people. “I see you have gained a new friend, huh John?” One of them speaks. He seems older than the rest, but is as intimidating as the others. He holds a machine of some sort, a gun, as Legolas concluded. Legolas tries to step forward, but John’s tight grip on his arm stopped him from doing so. “Don’t move would ya?” John hisses. He quickly thinks of a next move. If he were to use Legolas to fight, there could be a chance that S.H.I.E.L.D. would take him. He pushes Legolas into the hands of another Hydra guard. “Take ‘im away for now. I don’t want S.H.I.E.L.D. or Coulson to get his hands on him—.” “John you realize you have an unknown individual from what seems like another world. Really I think best if he were in our hands.” Coulson interrupts. John narrowed his eyes and rounded on a guard. “You know where to take him.” The guard nodded slowly, biting his lip to remember who he was directly talking about. John sighs impatient and whispers slowly. “To comply.” The guard nods and holds a gunpoint at Legolas’ back as the elf and guard head out of the lab. He brings Legolas to another room, this one a lot bigger than the last one with an airplane set inside. Legolas side glances at the guard, and took this as a chance to escape, but his plans were shortened as an injector was stabbed into his soft flesh. The room starts tilting sideways in his vision, and he stumbled to the right, trying to find his balance. He struggled to not let oblivion take him once again, for that has happened far too often. He reaches his arm out to lean on something, but air is all he grasps. He falls and lands on arm, unable to move or block his fall with his hands. His eyes become heavier and heavier as he tries to focus on his surroundings, and soon his eyes close and don’t open for a long time. The guard, satisfied with his work, picks up the limp elf and throws him over their shoulder. He then heads over to a small jet and with a key, opens the hatch to get inside. He secures Legolas in the backseat of the jet, tying down the elf’s wrists and ankles if the being were to wake from the drugs wearing off. The guard then secures himself into the pilot’s seat and starts the engine. It was a long several hour flight over seas and back to the Hydra work building in America. The man lands on the roof of the building and he is met with several Hydra officials in suits, two of which have waited for their prize out of John’s grasp for a long time. “Well done transporting it safely.” One man says, a smirk plays on his lips. The guard nods. “It was my duty, sir, and I make sure to do it as well as I can.” This time the other man smiles. “Hail Hydra.” He whispers. The others nod, repeating the same phrase. Two other men gently grab the elf, wary of the existence of such a creature. “Is it ready, Mr. Whitehall?” One says. The first man nods, smiling darkly. “Yes.”


End file.
